creepypasta_land_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Protagonist
The Protagonist is a nameless character that you play as in the Creepypasta Land games, He/She is a self-insert and avatar character whose gender is left up to the players interpretation. Moving to Creelles town with their mother, they play an important roll in banishing their own true fears, Creepypasta characters. Appearance As a young man, the Protagonist has tan skin and black hair with red eyes. The male Protagonist wears a white long sleeve hoodie with black pants and black shoes. In the MV edition, the male Protagonist wears a black long sleeve button up shirt with a white button shirt, a blue bracelet with blue shoes and black pants. As a young woman, the Protagonist has tan skin and long blonde hair tied into ponytails on both sides of her hair. The female protagonist wears a red sweater with black trim, a white skirt, gray thigh highs and blue shoes. In the MV edition, the female protagonist wears blossoming red flowers on both sides of her hair, a red long sleeve shirt with gold trim on the shoulders, hands and waist that leaves her stomach bare. She wears red shorts with a gray belt and red belt buckle and brown shoes. Biography Day 01 Waking up and meeting their mother in the living room, the two get ready to move houses, leaving their home in the city and into a small, quiet town known as Creelles. Upon arriving in Creelles, the Protagonists mother reveals that she had bought the house off Ebay, as a sort of new form of marketing. Entering their new home, mom explains to the Protagonist the faulty wiring, in which all of the houses lights are wired to the light switch in the living room. With that, she reassures that if the house is too intimidating, the Protagonist can sleep with her for the night before heading to bed, allowing the Protagonist to explore the house. Exploring the house will allow the Protagonist to gain various collectibles, the White Medal, and a Lost Soul that informs the player of the games mechanics. Heading down to the basement, the Protagonist encounters Jeff the Killer, who tells them to go to sleep. After choosing to Pray instead of Running, Jeff spares the Protagonist before disappearing, allowing them to go to rest for the night. Day 02 Finally free to explore the town, the Protagonist leaves home and is greeted by Bloo Dee, who tells them of an insanity plaguing the town that will devour their soul if they aren't weary. Introducing himself to the next door neighbors Marie and Richard, Marie is more than delighted to introduce her son, while Richard seems more content researching an investigation of a recent murder. Proceeding upstairs and to the second door on right, Ben introduces himself and invites the Protagonist to play Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask. Accepting Bens invitation, the Protagonist will be shown Link attempting to play the Song of Haling before being burnt alive. Ben teases the Protagonist for being bad at the game before taking him to show him around the town. The two are greeted by the grave digger Mephi, who informs them that it is safe to go into the forest, but advises them to avoid going to the Mountains and Across the River. Heeding his advice, the two go into the woods. No sooner do they enter the forest, they are warned by a masked woman that it is dangerous to explore the forest, warning them to leave before it is too late. Ignoring her advice, the two are chased by the Slenderman into a forest house before being saved by the masked woman, who scolds them not adhering to her advice. Deciding it would be too dangerous to go out now, the masked woman tells the two that they should sleep in the forest house until sunrise tomorrow. Day 03 TriviaCategory:Characters *The name of this character is whoever you call him beforehand in the name section where you name your character, however, in non-canon installments such as Creepypasta Universe, the male variation of the protagonist is referred to as Max. Gallery Protag1sprites.png Protag2sprites.png Protagboywiki.png Protaggirlwiki.png |header=Characters |body= Ben - Sally - The Protagonist }}